Perla de la Vongola
by TsukiMizuki
Summary: Reborn (no pun intended) into the Sawada household, Kagome was introduced to a world of crazy assassins, bloodthirsty teens wielding dangerous weapons and a sadistic baby tutor, who's set on making either her or her cute little sister into a mafia boss. Well, at least there are no demons chasing her for the jewel this time around. Fem!27
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You know that moment, when you first start making memories. And everything beforehand was just a blank spot. For most children it seems pretty insignificant, but to Kagome, it was a life changing moment. Her first memory of the world wasn't her parents taking her to the park, or playing in the yard with her baby sister. Nope. Her first memory of _this_ world was waking up in the middle of the night screaming, and her parents rushing into the room wondering what the heck just happened, and then comforting their daughter from her "nightmare". It wasn't exactly a nightmare per say. Just receiving memories from her past life as Kagome Higurashi, a time traveling, demon slaying, kickass priestess, with a stupid cursed jewel in her body, which also decided it would be fun to send her to another world. Just peachy.

Once the inu-gang and Sesshomaru defeated the vile Spider demon, the young priestess pieced back her half of the jewel and Naraku's. Not a moment later a bright light engulfed Kagome and here she was in a whole new world and her last memory from her previous world was _"Priestess, we will be sending you to a different world, for you are needed there."_ So here she was, sitting on a very comfy cushion, crying her eyes out for reasons she didn't remember, and having two giants cooing and hugging her. It took her a few minutes to stop her crying, and her brain to understand that the two fawning over her were not giants, in fact, she discovered, she seems to have the body of a toddler and the two 'giants' were possibly her parents from this new world.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, don't cry, papa will be here to protect you!" The big blond man with blue eyes cooed. Yup. Definitely her parents.

Kagome mentally cursed the jewel, 'Damn you shikon no tama! Where the fuck did you get me into now? More power hungry demons and stupid artifacts?' After Kagome stopped crying completely, she felt extremely tired. 'It looks like the effect of having the body of a child.' She thought, and her new parents soon put her to bed.

For the next couple of days, the miko turned child discovered several things. Her name was Kagome Sawada, and she looked the same as her child self in her original world with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She still has her miko power. She's two years old and has an adorably cute baby sister named Tsunahime. Both her parents are very eccentric, but loving. This new world is exactly like the modern era, but something feels off and there's power flowing through the air. Her father is more than he seems and has a pretty orange flame in him, as does Tsunahime and herself.

Over the years, Kagome grew to love her new family, even though her father was mostly away on his supposed traffic construction jobs, but when he is home, he always make sure to dot on his two little princesses and his wife. In her old world, Kagome's father passed away when she was young and the miko has little memory of him, and so whenever Iemitsu was home, Kagome would always soak up his fatherly affections to her and Tsunahime.

Her mother remind Kagome much of her Higurashi-mother with her cooking skills and cheerful demeanor. Although Nana is very dense and air headed, and accepts the fact that her husband goes on his very suspicious jobs, the miko loves her nonetheless. The woman is a loving wife and an amazing mother, and her foods were to die for.

And the final and youngest member of the family is her younger sister, Tsunahime, or Tsuna for short. Tsuna was a cute little girl with fluffy brown hair and big caramel-coloured eyes. She's very shy, clumsy and a scaredy-cat that hide behind her mother and big sister all the time. To most, including Nana, Tsuna doesn't have a lot of confidence or determination, but Kagome has witnessed it once. Her sister had been defending an injured canary from an alley cat, though Tsuna had been in tears and in the end Iemitsu had to step in and save both Tsuna and the Canary, Kagome saw Tsuna's eyes flash orange very briefly and realized her sister was special, she had the will to protect.

~oo0o0oo~

When Kagome was six and Tsuna was five, they met their father's boss for the first time. So, early that morning the whole Sawada family arrived at Namimori airport. His boss, Timoteo, was a nice old man in Kagome's opinion. He had a fatherly aura around him, and was very genuine. She also noticed the elderly had an orange flame in him as well, and his aura was tainted with death, like her father's. 'Otou-san, just what exactly do you do?' Kagome thought.

"Everyone this is my boss, Timoteo." Iemitsu introduced to his family, then turning to his boss, "And this is my family, my wife Nana, and my two daughters, Kagome and Tsunahime."

Kagome bounced towards elderly man, "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you Timoteo-jii-san!"

Timoteo smiled at the cheerful girl, and gently shook her out stretched hands, "It's nice to meet you too Kagome-chan."

The blue eyed girl smiled brilliantly at her father's boss, and then she turned to her baby sister quivering behind Nana's legs. Pulling away from Timoteo, Kagome moved towards Tsuna, and gently pulled the bashful toddler away from their mother. "Come on Tsu-chan, Timoteo-jii-san is really nice and it would be impolite to not greet him." Kagome scolded.

"H-hai. Onee-chan."

Taking one of Tsuna's hands, Kagome lead the brunette towards the old man. Tsuna shyly looked at Timoteo and after a few seconds, was finally able to say, "N-n-nice to me-meet you Timoteo-jii-san. I-I'm Tsuna."

Timoteo smiled at the flustered girl and gently ruffled her fluffy brown hair, "It's nice as well, Tsuna-chan."

Then, the family plus Timoteo returned back to the Sawada resident. Nana was busy making lunch with Kagome helping her, and Tsuna was out in the yard playing. The two males sat on the front porch watching the little brunette.

"You have a lovely family, Iemitsu." Timoteo spoke, breaking the silence between them. "And your two daughters are especially lovely."

"Thank you, Nono. With the recent event, that leaves the two of them the only candidate as the next boss." Iemitsu frowned.

"Yes. It is unfortunate, but it means the two of them will have to fight each other for the position as boss." Timoteo said with a small frown. The two seems to be very close, with Kagome always looking after Tsuna, and Tsuna clinging onto Kagome all the time. "What are your thoughts on this?"

"To be honest, I feel Kagome is a better fit as the boss. She's more mature and knows how to take care of people. Tsuna… Tsuna is more innocent, and I don't want her getting involved with the mafia, and same with Kagome." Iemitsu told Timoteo with a forlorn look. "But, I know it is inevitable, they'll learn about it sooner or later. I can't keep it away from them forever."

The two adults also noticed that Tsuna had stopped playing, and was now sitting on the grass. Staring at a chihuahua with terrified caramel eyes, as the little dog slowly approached her. Iemitsu immediately got off the porch and moved to save her cute little daughter. "Tsu-chan, come here."

Seeing her father, Tsuna bolted into the safety of his arms, crying about how scary it was as Iemitsu rocked her in his strong arms. Timoteo walked towards the father daughter duo and kneeled beside the two.

"Despite Kagome being more mature, I can sense they both have a strong sky flame in them." He carefully lit the tip of his forefinger with his own dying will flame, in front of a curious but still sniffling Tsuna. Timoteo carefully touched his finger to Tsuna's forehead. And the little girl's quickly became sleepy from both the scary dog and being exposed to a dying will flame. When Tsuna fell into a slumber, Timoteo spoke again, "I don't know who is a better candidate as of yet, they both have much to learn."

"Eh~ Did Tsu-chan fall asleep?" Kagome asked as she popped out beside the two adults, looking at her baby sister in her father's arms.

Iemitsu looked slightly startled, not sensing his eldest. "Yep. Weren't you helping your mother with cooking?"

"Okaa-san said she'll do the rest, and told me to play with Tsu-chan." Kagome then looked at the two adults with the orange flame, and decided to ask the question that's been bothering her for a few years. "Neh, Otou-san. What's your real job? I know you are not a construction worker." She stared at her father directly in the eyes, their blue eyes clashed, as if daring him to lie.

Iemitsu shared a glance with Timoteo, and then looked at her eldest child. "What are you talking about Go-chan? Papa is a-"

"Otou-san. I know I'm still a kid, but I'm smart! You can tell me, I promise I won't tell okaa-san or Tsu-chan! I know you don't direct traffic at construction sites, because an ordinary person wouldn't have a flame in them like you and Timoteo-jii-san." Both adults were surprised by her words. "Plus, both me and Tsu-chan have it too, and I want to know what it means." Kagome said, and held her hand out. A small orange flame appeared shocking the two adults.

"Go-chan?" Iemitsu was bewildered by the small, but powerful flame in his daughter's palm. He looked at his boss, unsure what he's supposed to do.

Timoteo looked at the pure sky flame in Kagome's hand. To be able to produce the dying will flame at such a young age is almost unheard of, he briefly thought of his youngest son and how he had been able to do so as well, and then mentally winced at the recent incident. Looking at Iemitsu's unsure look, the elder turned to the young girl, "Kagome-chan, I think it might be a bit too early for you."

Kagome furrowed her brows, and her eyes darkened a bit. Despite being in a child's body, her mentality is still that of a young adult, and she isn't particularly fond of being in the dark and being implied that she's too young for something. She gave the two a (failed) serious look. "Timoteo-jii-san, Otou-san. Both your souls are tainted with death. I want to know if it will bring harm to our family so I can protect Okaa-san and Tsu-chan. And I can share the burden with Otou-san."

Timoteo wasn't sure if he should be impressed or not. He knew both girls would introduced to the mafia world sooner or later, since they are the only heirs left, he certainly didn't expect the eldest of the two to figure it out for herself. He glanced at Iemitsu's shell-shocked expression, well that much is expected, when your toddler daughter is basically asking if you are killing people and if it will bring harm to the family.

Iemitsu on the other hand wasn't sure if he should be horrified or proud, and a part of himself just want to cry and hug at his cute little girl's failed attempt of a serious expression. Looking at his boss, "Nono…"

"Tell her Iemitsu, she would have found out about it sooner or later."

Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, the blond man turned to his eldest child. "Kagome…" Said girl leaned in, anxious to know the answer. "… I'm part of the mafia..."

…

There was a moment of silence and Iemitsu felt a sudden panic, fearing his baby girl would call him a monster. Then, Kagome tilted her head to the side a like a little puppy and said. "Like the big man in a suit with a gun that goes bang bang?"

Iemitsu resisted the urge to squeal at her cute expression completely forgetting the fact that he just told Kagome he's in the mafia, and reminding himself that he's still holding his little tuna fish and won't want to wake her up.

Timoteo chuckled at Kagome's response. "Ah, that's just a part of it Kagome-chan. The most important thing for a mafia is his or her family, and family will always come first. I'm the current boss of the Vongola famiglia."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Ohhh~ What about Otou-san? Is he a boss too?"

"He's my external advisor." Timoteo answered.

"Whaaa~ Otou-san! That's amazing!" Kagome gushed to her father. And Iemitsu's ego swelled being praised by his little one.

"Indeed, and Tsuna-chan and you are next in line to become the boss of the Vongola." Timoteo informed her; curious at how Kagome would react. It was obvious Kagome is very smart, and at this point, Timoteo is favouring towards Kagome more than Tsuna.

"Wow! Well, I think Tsu-chan will make a great boss, and I'll always be there to protect her from the baddies!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ah? Go-chan, you don't want to be the boss?" Iemitsu asked.

"Nope. Tsu-chan will be great, because she has a strong will to protect those she loves." Kagome noticed both adults surprised looks at the mention of her will. "Also, since I'm older, if I refuse, that means Tsu-chan will have to be the boss and I'll support her all the way. Timoteo-jii-san, when the time comes, please choose Tsu-chan as the next boss!"

_'__Mafia… well, Shikon no Tama, you sure sent me to an interesting world this time round.'_

* * *

AN: I absolutely adore fem!27. And I loooovee 1827 and 6927 pairing… or 182769 :3 Tsuna gets a harem~ and notice how Tsuna saved a _canary_? Guess who the bird is :P I'm not exactly sure who to pair Kagome up with yet though :/ I was thinking of Xanxus, Squalo, Dino, Hibari or Mukuro.

Anyways, I can't find the chapter/episode where Timoteo first came to visit the Sawada, so hopefully I got it correct-ish. And yes. I'm not making Kagome the tenth boss. Nope. Nada. Keeping it as Tsuna. I have no idea what position Kagome should be yet, maybe the next CEDEF boss? Or she would join Varia? Idk…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the years, Kagome was able to work her muscles back the way it had been during the feudal era… well, mostly. No matter how much protein she eats, her physical power as a preteen was still no match to here adult self, who had more time and experience (thank you power hungry demons) to train; though she made up for it with her weird flame, 'dying will flame' her subconscious provided helpfully, and her miko powers. She took a number of martial art classes and was a renowned fighter in Namimori along with one demon prefect.

Life at Namimori was uneventful most of the time. Her father is always away doing "construction" jobs; her mother is oblivious and airheaded as always, but she was still very motherly to both her and Tsuna; and then, there's her little sister. Tsuna was small for her age, though Kagome blamed it on genetics since she's tiny too, and very shy and timid, easy target for big bad bullies that roamed the school ground.

Tsuna's schoolmates always teased her for being small and clumsy, and to this day, Kagome still couldn't hunt down the idiot that started calling "dame-Tsuna". Things would occasionally, get physical, and when it happens, Kagome's "Tsu-chan's in trouble" radar would normally go haywire, and the older sibling would swoop in and save the day.

~oo0oo~

_Kagome – 9 years old, Tsuna – 8 years old_

_Tsuna always waited for her big sister on the swings during lunch time at school. Her big sister had some great friends at school, but she would always make sure to have lunch and have some sister-bonding time. Tsuna didn't have any friends at school, and initially, Kagome tried to drag the fluffy brunet to have lunch with her friends, and one of them had been a silver haired boy who kept screaming about "EXTREME!"_

_Of course Tsuna denied, saying she didn't want to intrude on her and her friends, and that somehow led to the two of them having lunch alone every day. The younger Sawada didn't mind, though a small part of her felt guilty for relying on Kagome all the time, she loved her big sister who always showered her with love and attention, and kept the meanies away. And so, like every lunch, Tsuna is waiting for Kagome, but her big sister was late today._

_Coincidentally, three of her bullies just happened to pass by. Uh oh._

_"__Well, well, what do we have here?" Bully number one said._

_"__Hey, we want to go on the swing, so move away dame-Tsuna." Bully number two told her._

_By now, Tsuna was quivering in fright, "B-but, I'm waiting for nee-chan h-here!"_

_"__We didn't ask you." Bully number three walked up and shoved her off the swing roughly, and her bento box also tumbled down from her lap._

_Number two decided that falling from the swing wasn't enough and moved to kick her bruised legs, "Tch, you should have moved when we told you to."_

_"__Yah, baka," Bully number three sneered at her and picked up her lunch box, "We'll be taking this with us because you didn't listen to us."_

_"__W-wait! That's m-my lunch!" Tears filled her big brown eyes, threatening to fall._

_"__I bet Kagome-senpai ditched because you are so pathetic dame-Tsuna." Number one said and laughed along with his two friends._

_"__Ahem. Care to repeat that?"_

_The three bullies froze and slowly turned around to see Kagome smiling serenely at them._

_"__Ah… K-kagome-senpai. W-we were just giving dam- I mean, Tsuna her lunch back." Number three stumbled out an excuse._

_"__Thank you," Kagome picked the lunch from his hand, "So, I didn't just see you push my little sister down, right?" Her calm demeanour suddenly changed to anger, and the three boys cried out in terror. "Get out of here." They didn't need to be told twice and hightailed out of there._

_Once the bullies left, Tsuna immediately latched onto her big sister and cried her eyes out. "O-onee-chan! I wa-was r-really scared! I t-thought you didn't w-want me anymore!"_

_"__Aww. I'm sorry I was late, sensei had to talk to me for a bit." Kagome hugged her frightened little sister, "Don't worry Tsu-chan! Onee-san will always be here to protect you."_

_"__Promise?"_

_"__I promise."_

_~oo0oo~_

_Kagome – 13 years old, Tsuna – 12 years old_

_Of course promises were meant to be broken, and Kagome can't always be there for Tsuna, especially when Kagome is now in middle school. Though the bullying wasn't bad initially, they had still been wary of Kagome's tendency to beat them up and showing up randomly. It gradually got worse when they realize that Kagome can't leave school during school hours thanks to an infamous prefect. So, when Tsuna came home one day covered in bruises, Kagome flipped._

_"__Tsu-chan! What happened to you?" Kagome asked as she bandaged her baby sister up. "They shouldn't have gone this far. Do you want me to ask okaa-san to talk to the school?"_

_"__Onee-chan, it's okay, I don't want kaa-san to worry." Tsuna told her. After a moment of silence, Tsuna spoke again, "They said some really mean things to me."_

_Kagome hesitated a bit before asking, "what did they say?"_

_"__They said that one-san is very unlucky to have a sister like me, and that I'm a burden to you." Tsuna cried and hugged her._

_"__Oh, Tsu-chan, you know that's not true." Kagome cooed, calming down the hysterical girl._

_"__I know, but it still hurts."_

_'__Tsu-chan needs friends to protect and support her when I'm not there.' Kagome thought and hugged her little sister tighter, 'Middle school, there will be new people, new place, and hopefully some new friends for her.'_

_~oo0oo~_

Thankfully, Tsuna did manage to make some friends, Hana Kurokawa and Kyoko Sasagawa, the little sister of her friend, Ryohei Sasagawa. Kagome was so happy that when she heard the news that she took the three younger girls out for cake. Since Namimori was a small town, middle school didn't have too many new faces. Both Hana and Kyoko went to the same elementary school as the Sawada siblings, but they had never been in the same class.

According to Tsuna, during lunch time on the first day, some of her old bullies had been bothering her, Kyoko called them off to "leave Tsuna-chan alone" and Hana just followed along with her childhood friend and saved Tsuna. When she thanked thanked them and made her way to leave the classroom, Hana had asked, "Sawada, where are you going?"

"Eh? I was going to find my nee-chan in room 2-1 and eat lunch with her." Tsuna said.

"Really?" Kyoko looked really excited, "that's the same class my big brother is in! We should all eat lunch together! Come on guys!"

The red headed then dragged Tsuna and Kyoko towards their new destination. "Onii-chan!"

The captain of the boxing turned around at the voice of her little sister, and saw her with Hana, "Oh! Kyoko! Kurokawa! 'Sup?" He also noticed another girl, "Who's this Kyoko? New friend?"

"Yup, this is my new friend Tsunahime Sawada. Tsuna-chan, this is my big brother Ryohei." Kyoko introduced.

"Extremely nice to meet you Sawada-chan! You can call me onii-san!" The male shook Tsuna's hand enthusiastically.

"H-hai, onii-san."

Across the room, Kagome snapped her head to the doorway, when Ryohei's little sister said her new friend's name was Tsuna. And there she was, her baby sister shaking the hand of the hyperactive boxing captain with two other girls around her age, who did not look hostile whatsoever. The ex-miko wasted no time and rushed to her little tuna-fish, enveloping her in a giant hug, and then proceed to spin the embarrassed girl around, "Oh, Tsu-chan! I'm so proud of you! You made new friends!"

~oo0oo~

Remember how Kagome mentioned that life in Namimori was uneventful? Well, it got a lot more interesting when Tsuna met the demon prefect of Namimori. Actually, scratch that, life became more interesting when Kagome first met Kyoya Hibari.

It was in the first month of middle school, and the prefect decided he will bite Ryohei to death for being a loud herbivore. Luckily, or unluckily depending on whose point of view, Kagome had been in the vicinity and blocked a hit that would have sent Ryohei to the hospital. Hibari had been stunned for a mere second, before a predatory look took over and the two raven haired teens proceeded to beat each other out. Since both teens had a reputation for fighting, one as the demon prefect and the other as the overprotective sister of dame-Tsuna, both ended up destroying the school's courtyard, which resulted in Nana scolding Kagome for being reckless and destroying school property (and the damage bills too).

Since they are in different schools, Kagome couldn't do anything about Tsuna's bully, so she retorted in sparring with Hibari occasionally to let out steam. And both overly strong teens didn't mind (other than Hibari's weird fetish of labelling people as 'herbivores' and Kagome as 'carnivore'), plus, they needed a good partner to train with. So far, the score between the two is still unsettled, as their fight is always disturbed by someone or the school bell.

While Kagome and Hibari's meeting was more or less a bloodbath, Tsuna's meeting with the prefect was almost… cute.

As always, Tsuna was once again a damsel in distress. It was still the start of her first year at Namimorichuu, and she somehow got lost and found herself alone in a hallway; and with her luck, some of her past bullies decided this was optimal time to corner her. The small girl huddled in a corner and tried to make seem as small as possible. When one of the bullies raised a fist to hit her, a cold voice cut through.

"Herbivores."

There, behind the bullies was the famous chairman of the disciplinary committee, draped in a black gakuen and a red armband. He narrowed his steel grey eyes at the bullies and at the small girl crying on the ground, and raised his tonfas. "For crowding, I will bite you all to death."

If Kagome's beating looked brutal, then Hibari's was a massacre, there was blood for god's sake! He was an executioner. Or would be for anyone else. To our favourite little brunet, Hibari was like a god send. Other than her sister, no one had physically beaten up her bullies. Perhaps it was a case of hero worship, but from that moment onward, Tsuna developed a small crush to the stoic prefect.

When Hibari finished "biting" the bullies, the older teen turned to the stupefied girl who was still on the ground, "Herbivore."

Snapping out of her reverie, Tsuna turned her still wet from crying face to her saviour. "H-hai?"

Hibari studied the tiny, fluffy herbivore that reminded him of a frightened little bunny. It was not obvious, but there were features of the herbivore that was similar to his occasional sparring partner. And if he remembers correctly, the raven haired girl mentioned she had a younger sister. "Are you related to that carnivore?"

'Carnivore?' Tsuna thought, 'does he mean some who's really strong? Like onee-chan?'

"Um, do you mean Kagome-nee?"

"Hn."

Then, he did a very un-Hibari-like action. The prefect had moved forward and ruffled Tsuna's fluffy brown hair, causing the brunet to blush. He simply couldn't help it. He had an embarrassing adoration to cute and fluffy animals, and the carnivore's little sister was the epitome of cute and fluffy. And then the prefect went back to patrolling the hallways, leaving a very flustered girl.

For the rest of the day, Tsuna had been red in the face. And at the dinner table, both Nana and Kagome stared at the youngest member of the household curiously.

"Mah, Tsu-chan, did something exciting happen today?" Nana asked her youngest child.

"W-what? No! Why would you ask that?"

Kagome poked her younger sister on the cheeks and said, "Well, your face was red for the whole day, and it still is."

"Ah!" Tsuna cried out and held her flaming face in embarrassment.

Nana giggled at her children's antics, "Could it be that Tsu-chan met a cute boy?"

Tsuna's face got even redder, "W-wha! H-how did y-you know? No! I m-mean, I d-don't like anyone!"

"Wah~ it is a boy isn't it~" Nana laughed, "How cute, my little Tsu-chan has a crush already. I wonder how your father would take it."

"Oh~" Kagome's eyes gleamed, "Tell me, do I know this boy?"

"Y-yes."

"Hm. Go-chan knows this boy? Is this boy a friend with her?" Nana inquired.

"… yes."

Kagome furrowed her brows, it's definitely not Ryohei, those two are like siblings, so that leaves… "Eh? Kyoya Hibari?"

Nod.

"Aw~ Tsu-chan likes Kyo-chan! That's adorable." Nana squealed. Obviously, Nana would also be the only one capable of calling Hibari 'Kyo-chan' and not get bitten to death.

Kagome merely blinked at her squealing mother and embarrassed sister. Was it her or does this remind her of a pair from her past life. Cute, innocent little girl; a deadly killer. 'Rin and Sesshomaru?!'

~oo0oo~

Despite the fact that Tsuna now has friends in school, the bulying didn't completely stopped and she still had a bad habit of skipping classes. So, it was no surprise when Kagome came home to Nana scolding Tsuna for skipping in the living room.

"Mou, Tsu-chan. Why did you skip again today?" Nana scolded her daughter, "What do you plan to do in the future?"

Tsuna pouted cutely at her mother, "Stop worrying about me, okaa-san."

"Even if you say so, I'm still worried. So, I got you a live-in home tutor today!"

"Wha? A home tutor?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Mhm. I saw a flyer in the mail this morning." Nana pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Tsuna. "I will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter."

"It looks like a scam." Tsuna deadpanned.

"I don't think so, after all your father sent this over."

'Otou-san? Does that mean Tsu-chan and I will get involved with the mafia now.' Kagome thought, as she sat down by her mother on the couch. "Tsu-chan, why don't you give it a try?"

"Not you too, onee-chan. It's not like I'll get better at anything with a tutor." Tsuna whined.

"Ciaossu."

A baby. A baby in a suit with really curly sideburns, a fedora and a green chameleon was standing in the Sawada's living room.

'What on earth? How come I didn't sense him coming?' Kagome thought. 'And why doesn't the age of his aura match his appearance?'

"I'm Reborn. The home tutor."

"S-see! Okaa-san I told you it was a scam! There's no way a baby could be a tutor!" Tsuna said nervously, something about the baby just screams dangerous.

The baby hit Tsuna on the head with a roll of newspaper that appeared out of nowhere (cough Leon cough). "You shouldn't talk like that to your tutor, dame-Tsuna."

"Oh~ How professional! Why don't you go and talk the details in Tsu-chan's room, I'll bring some snacks up later. Go-chan, make sure Tsuna goes and doesn't escape!" Nana said happily.

* * *

AN: I just had a thought for pairings… Tsuna get all numbers and Kagome get all letters. So, let's assume K is for Kagome. 00/18/**27**/69/100 and D/**K**/S/R/X. They each get a mass harem lol… No? Yes? Maybe? Keep it monogamous? Or is it monoandry in this case =) But I'm keeping Hibari with Tsuna for sure, these two are like my OTP from KHR

So far the votes are:

Xanxus (4), Harem (3), Mukuro (1), Reborn (1), Dino (1)

Hmm. I'm debating if I should make Gokudera a female or keep it as a male -.-' your thoughts?

And, if you are reading this from the computer, you'll realize that I have a new cover art for this story XD I made it myself and it's posted on my deviantart account too! The link is on my profile :3


End file.
